User talk:Red
Not Approved Header We should really stick that on all the totems not strictly in the news files. Buffalo (and some others, I'm sure) likely deserve a little stronger header. For Buffalo at the least Jihg's said it shouldn't even exist as a totem because Buffalo Bison. But yes. Good luck convincing him to come dick with the wiki. Ralock 05:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Nice job! Hi there! As a Wikia employee, I noticed your livejournal post about images, which turned up in my news/blog alerts for Wikia. I'm glad I came to have a look, because your community is looking great! It's nice to see a wiki ticking steadily along for so many years. Regarding images: I'm glad you're keeping an eye on copyrights and image permissions. A certain amount of "fair use" of copyrighted images, such as various media characters, is permissible, but these must usually be taken down if the copyright holder contacts us about it. Original artwork is great, assuming you created the artwork or have the artist's permission -- credit (and links, if appropriate) should always given on the image description page as you've been doing. A wide variety of freely licensed images are also available at http://commons.wikimedia.org/ . Wikia also makes it easy to find freely licensed Creative Commons pictures on Flickr: if you use the "add image" button in the edit toolbar and click the "Flickr" link near the right edge of the dialog box, you'll be able to enter keywords to search for available pics, and import them and add licensing info all at once. One other thing we've added recently that you might or might not be aware of is our Shared Help -- all of the articles on our Help wiki can now be viewed without leaving this wiki. See the list of articles at -- you might be interested in and if you'd like to customize the wiki's look. Please keep up the great work! You seem to be nicely self-sufficient, but feel free to let us know if there's anything else we can do to help. Best wishes — Catherine (talk) 04:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, Red. I'm guessing that the message on my talk page is automatic, yes? Well, anyways, I remember seeing you once and awhile on the MUSH. Hello, again. :) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Lady Luck totem Hey, I'm a member of the MES and I play in the WTA larp. I LOVE the Lady Luck totem, I was wondering if that's from any of the published material and if so where? If I can prove it was published somewhere at some point I might be able to get it as a totem for my character. http://www.reddit.com/user/Lumos_de_Fortuno/